Iruini
Iruini war ein Toa Hagah der Luft, der als Leibwächter für Teridax ausgewählt wurde. Biografie Als Matoraner Was genau Iruini als Matoraner tat ist unbekannt, auch nicht wie er zu einem Toa wurde. Als Toa Toa Iruini war schon vor seiner Zeit als Leibwächter für Teridax ein Toa und Mitglied eines Toa-Teams, doch dann wurde er als Leibwächter für Teridax auserwählt, bekam neue Rüstung und eine neue Maske. Iruini beschütze als Toa Hagah den Makuta Teridax, doch später fanden sie die bösen Absichten der Bruderschaft heraus und rebellierten gegen diese, bei dem Kampf stahlen sie die Maske des Lichts und die Makoki-Steine, Iruini und Norik wurden nicht wie ihre Toa-Brüder in Rahaga verwandelt, da Norik wo anders war und Iruini das Team verlassen hatte. Iruini und Norik verbündeten sich um die anderen vier zu befreien. Sie schadeten der Bruderschaft dann noch etwas, doch sie konnten ihr Kameraden befreien. Iruini und Norik kämpften gegen Roodaka, doch diese verwandelte sie jedoch auch in Rahaga, als sie ihre Freunde befreiten. Als Rahaga Iruini begann sich irgendwann mit seiner neuen Gestalt abzufinden und begann mit seinem Team Rahi einzufangen. Sie kamen nach Metru Nui als sie versuchten die Visorak aufzuhalten, da sie ihren Opfern helfen wollten. Iruini war der einzige der Rahaga, der nicht an Keetongu glaubte. Die Rahaga blieben auf Metru Nui und erlebten mit wie Teridax von den Toa Metru besiegt wurde. Die Rahaga beschlossen die Kanohi Avohkii in den Archiven zu verstecken und sperrten sie dort mit den Makoki-Steinen ein. thumb|left|150px|Iruini in Bionicle 3 Später kamen die Toa Metru nach Metru Nui um die Matoraner zu befreien, wurden aber in Toa Hordika verwandelt. Sie wurde vom Kolosseum gestützt, jedoch konnten die Rahaga sie retten. Sie erklärten den Toa Hordika dann was mit ihnen passiert war und dass nur Keetongu sie retten konnte. Die Toa beschlossen allerdings zuerst die Matoraner zu retten und suchten nach Teilen um neue Luftschiffe zu bauen. Iruini und Matau suchten zusammen, während ihrer Suche erzählte Iruini Matau davon, dass die Rahaga selbst einmal Toa waren und dass er nicht an Keetongu glaubte. Als Iruini und Matau in einem Turm nach Teilen suchten wurden sie von Visorak angegriffen, was in einem großen Kampf endete, den die Toa und Rahaga gewannen. Danach gingen die Rahaga und Toa zum großen Tempel, Vakama hatte sich inzwischen, ohne dass es jemand wusste, Roodaka angeschlossen, im Großen Tempel übersetzten sie schriften um herauszufinden wo sich Keetongu befand. Iruini half den Rahaga dabei, obwohl er nicht daran glaubte. Noch im Tempel wurden alle Rahaga, außer Norik von Vakama gefangen genommen und zu Sidorak gebracht. Norik befreite die anderen Rahaga im Kampf um Metru Nui. Die Toa und Rahaga gewannen, weil sich Vakama wieder auf die Seite der Toa stellte und den Visorak befahl zu verschwinden. Die Toa griffen Roodaka dann an, welche einen Teil der Protodermis bei sich trug, in der Teridax eingesperrt war, wodurch er befreit wurde. Teridax teleportierte Roodaka dann weg und Keetongu verwandelte die Toa zurück in Toa Metru. Als die Toa Metru mit den Matoranern abgereist waren, befreiten die Rahaga Turaga Dume, mit dem sie Metru Nui wieder aufbauten. Danach zogen sie weiter durch das Matoraner-Universum und landeten auf Xia, wo sie den Toa Nuva begegneten, welche Rodaka gefangen nahmen und sie zwangen die Rahaga zurück zu verwandeln, was sie auch tat. Wieder als Toa Nach der Abreise der Toa Nuva bekämpften die Toa Hagah die herum wütenden Bestien: Den Tahtorak und den Kanohi-Drachen. Doch als dies geshcafft war, tauchten eine Flotte Dunkle Jäger, unter der Führung Des Umschatteten auf und wollten die Insel Xia und ihre Bewohner zerstören. Doch die Anführerin des Ordens von Mata Nui Helryx tauchte auf und gab den Toa Hagah den Auftrag Makuta Teridax zu finden und zu besiegen. Dies sollten sie mit Hilfe des mutierten Piraka Zaktan schaffen. Die Toa Hagah gingen nach Metru Nui, um dort unter das Kolosseum zu gelangen, doch sie wollten dies zerstören, um das zu schaffen. Doch die Toa Mahri wollten sie daran hindern und es kam zu einem Kampf. Während des Kampfes rief Kualus mit seiner Maske der Rahikontrolle einen großen Rahi herbai, jedoch wurde er von Hahli angegriffen und konnte diesen so nicht mehr unter seine Kontrolle bringen. Um den Rahi zu besiegen, arbeiteten die Toa zusammen und schafften es so. Als der Rahi besiegt war, entschlossen die Toa anders unter das Kolosseum zu kommen und es so nicht zu zerstören, was ihnen mit Hilfe der Toa Mahri auch gelang. Jaller bot den Toa noch die Hilfe an, doch Norik nahm sie nicht an mit der Begründung, wenn sie scheitern sollten, können nur die Toa Mahri Teridax aufhalten. In dem Tunnel trafen sie auf merkwürdige Steintafeln auf denen etwas in einer merkwürdigen Schrift geschrieben war. Bomonga konnte nur das wor "Bara Magna" entziffern. Danach wurden die Toa Hagah durch magnetische Kräfte an der Wand gehalten, während geschmolzene Potodermis auf die zu kam, jedoch wurden sie von dem ehemaligem Anführer der Bruderschaft der Makuta Miserix gerettet und verbündeten sich mit ihm. Nach einer Teleportation kamen durch ein Dimensionsportal Helryx und Keetongu an und kurz danach auch [Axonn und Brutaka. Dann sprach Teridax zu ihnen und Miserix griff die Maschinen an, da er dachte Taridax si dort, doch Brutaka erklärte ihm, dass sie im Gehirn Mata Nuis sein und er so das ganze Universum zerstören könnten, doch Miserix schien dies egal zu sien und er griff weiter an. Teridax jedoch besiegte ihn und manipulierte die Gedanken der Toa Hagah so, dass sie dachten sie hätten gewonnen und es geschafft. Teridax Herrschaft Als Teridax Herrschaft begann waren die Toa Hagah in Metru Nui, doch da Teridax ihren Geist manipuliert hatte, bemerkten sie davon nichts. Später wurden sie von Tren Krom aus der Illusion befreit, in die Teridax sie versetzt hatte. Maske und Waffen thumb|150px|Toa Iruini als Setthumb|150px|Rahaga Iruini als Set Toa Iruini trägt die große Kanohi Kualsi, die Maske der Schnellreise, die ihm verliehen wurde als er Leibwächter von Teridax wurde, er ist mit einem Wirbelsturmspeer und einem Rhotuka-Werferschild, welches Heilungsrotoren verschießen kann, bewaffnet. Als Toa der Luft kann er Luft kontrollieren, erstellen oder absorbieren. Reale Welt *Toa Iruini wurde 2005 als Special Edition veröffentlicht. *Rahaga Iruini wurde ebenfalls 2005 veröffentlicht. Quellen *BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap *BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts *BIONICLE Encyclopedia *BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated *BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe *BIONICLE 3: Netz der Schatten *Comic 22: Monster aus den Schatten *Comic 23: Angriff der Visorak *Comic 25: Die Geburt der Rahaga *Die Toa Hordika und die Maske des Lichts *Toa Nuva Blog *Bewohner der Finsternis *Bestimmungskrieg *Verweilers Bericht